prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aile Pretty Cure!
|kanji = エールプリキュア!|director = Grand Printemps|studio = Spring Clover Productions|run = April 2021 - March 2022|opening = Spread your Wings, Pretty Cure!|ending = Daydream a la Dreaming New Day ❀ New Story|genre = Magical Girl Slice of Life|pre = Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure|image = AilePC_Logo.png}} is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Grand Printemps. It's described to be a new take on the Pretty Cure franchise. Plot See: Aile Pretty Cure! episodes Welcome to Aile Academy! The most prestigious academy around! Here, a select few girls are chosen from different worlds to enrol and train to become a legendary warrior- a Pretty Cure!Momomiya Sakura is a normal girl, who loves to bring happiness to others. After helping at an event in a local elementary school, it gets attacked?! Sakura tries her best to defend it, but is about to fail… when legendary warrior, Cure Celeste appears! After defeating the monster, Celeste congratulates Sakura on her bravery, before inviting her to enrol at Aile Academy?! Now, Sakura has to work hard to become a Pretty Cure herself! Despite being the first human to ever attend the Academy, Sakura will do her best~❀ Characters Students * '|桃宮さくら|Momomiya Sakura}} Voiced by: Takamori Natsumi Sakura is a normal girl from Earth, and was chosen to attend the academy by Cure Celeste herself. She's a coward and a crybaby but works hard to bring as many people happiness as possible. She's kind and energetic, along with selfless. She sometimes goes too far, overworking herself. She can also be naïve. * '|渡辺マリン|Watanabe Marin}} Voiced by: Fukuhara Ayaka Marin is a studious girl, from Aqua. She's extremely intelligent, along with organised. However, she can be pushy, blunt, and sometimes takes things too seriously. She also takes a while to open up to others. She’s caring and kind, often stepping in to protect her friends. * '|七空ほし|Nanazora Hoshi}} Voiced by: Yamamoto Nozomi Hoshi is an energetic girl, from the Etoile Kingdom. She's lively and creative. She wants to sparkle brighter than anyone else. At times, she can be childish or even selfish. She's often referred to as a shining star, brightening up other's days. * '|愛崎ふゆみ|Aisaki Fuyumi}} Voiced by: Wakui Yuu Fuyumi is an extremely cool girl and a protector of the Crystal Kingdom. She’s extremely talented and is often looked to as the strongest cure in training. Fuyumi can be cold and doesn’t understand others feelings. However, she can also be airheaded, and has good intentions. * '|大地メー|Daichi Mē}} Voiced by: Matsunaga Akane May is a sweet girl, and the Princess of Floraland. She’s shy, and doesn’t really believe she’s befitting her role as a princess. As a result, her family sent her to Aile Academy, to boost her confidence. She loves pretty much everyone, and believes nobody is inherently bad. * '|紅林ローズ|Kurebayashi Rōzu}} Voiced by: Kubota Miyu Rose is a mature, lively girl, from Flamaria. She loves to dance and is athletic. She often teases her other classmates. However, she can be stubborn, and sometimes close-minded. She can also be quite easily angered. * '|立花みゆ|Tachibana Miyu}} Voiced by: Iida Riho Miyu is a lively girl, who just loves to have fun! Coming from Arc en Ciel, she always looks at the positives in life! She always knows how to cheer others on, and is unexpectedly mature. Despite this, she often tries to hide her true emotions behind a smile and can be reckless. * '|月野ルーナ|Tsukino Rūna}} Voiced by: Hondo Kaede Luna is a cool fashionista, from the moon. She enjoys design and believes a girl should always look her best, even whilst fighting. Luna is extremely passionate, despite her cool exterior. However, she can also be demanding and gets frustrated when her high expectations aren’t met. Heavenly Wings Pretty Cure * '|白鳥そら|Shiratori Sora}} Voiced by: Tsuda Minami A calm collected girl, who was taken in by the headmaster as a baby. She's extremely graceful and kind, often giving advice to the current students. Sora works hard to maintain her professional aura, but at times just wants to enjoy a normal life. She transforms into whose theme colour is white. * '|友希スカイ|Yūki Sukai}} Voiced by: Ōhashi Ayaka A loud, passionate girl, from Glacia. She never gives up and can be extremely supportive of her friends. However, she has no filter, speaking whatever's on her mind. She doesn't really tend to plan out, just following her gut. Skye transforms into , whose theme colour is dark blue. Teachers * Voiced by: TBA Asahi is the headmaster of Aile Academy. He has a great sense of humour and wants the best for the students. However, he can be strict when it's called for. * Voiced by: TBA Tsubasa is a strict, hardworking woman. She no less than perfect from her students. Tsubasa teaches the written lessons at Aile Academy. * Voiced by: TBA Yume is a lively, joyful woman who rarely lets anything get her down. However, she worries if her students actually enjoy her lessons. Yume teaches the physical lessons at Aile Academy. * Voiced by: TBA Megane is a strict, intelligent penguin. She's in charge of teaching the fairies at Aile Academy. Villains * Mushoku are monsters born from other's despair. They don't have to be summoned by a member of Chromatic, they can appear naturally. Supporting * Voiced by: TBA A loud and athletic boy, from Earth. He's one of Sakura's childhood friends and the two often tease each other. He can be stubborn, along with pushy. Items * Aile Perfume The main transformation device of the series. To use it, you must shout "Pretty Cure, Grant Me Wings!" and insert an Angel Gemstone. * Angel Gemstone The main collectible of the series. They can be used to transform or to change into various different outfits. Locations * Aile Academy The main setting of the series. Aile Academy is a prestigious school where a select few girls are chosen to attend. Here, they train to become legendary warriors, Pretty Cure! Media Movies Music See: Aile Pretty Cure / Discography Trivia * This series is Printemps' first to focus on multiple cure teams at once. * Aile is the first series to begin in April, rather than February. ** This is so the series lines up with the Japanese school year. * Unlike most other Pretty Cure seasons, Aile doesn't have any fairies. Gallery See: Aile Pretty Cure! / Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Aile Pretty Cure!